Staci
Staci, labeled The Compulsive Liar, was a contestant on Total Drama Around the World, as a member of the Underdog Unicorns. Staci comebacks for Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a finalist and as member of the Toxic Sharks. Personality Little is known about Staci due to her limited time on the show. She is most notable for constantly exaggerating about her family, something that has left it exceedingly difficult to decipher truth from fiction when it comes to her background. It seems as if Staci is a nice girl, just overly talkative to an annoying extent. She spends so much time stretching the facts that she almost forgets to focus her attention on what's really important. Total Drama Around the World Staci is mostly silent when she arrives to third season. She lets out a scream when she falls out of a plane, but for the most part, she keeps silent, likely because she chats and doesn't want to draw attention to herself. Unfortunately, her lack of usefulness results in her not doing well in a challenge to collect passports, and thus, she ends up on the losing team. She blames her great great great grandfather for inventing goodbyes. In the confessional, she feels that she will be eliminated, saying that her great great granduncle invented losing, and before him people would either win or not win at all. She mentions that losing was a bad creation. She votes off Mike, but is shocked to discover that she is safe. She gives a goodbye to Mike when he's eliminated. In the second episode, the contestants are announced that they're going to China, Staci seems ecstatic, saying that her great great great great great grandfather invented it. She sees her glaring team however, even noticing Eva's fist aimed towards her. She mentions in the confessional that it may have been better if she just stayed silent. When the challenge's first part is to climb the great wall of China, Staci struggles, being way behind everyone else due to not having the best exercise. She begs her team to help her up, but is ignored by them. Frustrated, she mentions in the confessional that she knew her great great aunt Millie shouldn't have invented selfishness, and before her people would be uncharacteristically nice to each other. When the rest of her team reach the top, Beth considers helping Staci up but realizes it would be too much trouble. She apologizes to Staci, and Staci forgives her. She yells up at Beth if they won, but Beth yells down that they did not, much to Staci's dismay. Due to her uselessness in the challenge, Staci once again expects to be eliminated. Staci argues that her uncle Phil invented losing. Thankfully, Staci does end up safe. She mentions how lucky she is that she's so well-liked, to which everyone laughs at her in response, bringing tears to her eyes. In Staci's final days competing, the contestants go to Egypt next, and Staci crashes into the ground. When she discovers that the contestants have to run to get pieces of blocks in pyramids, she begrudgingly remarks how she doesn't like running. When they arrive, they're asked questions by Courtney. She asks who placed 7th last season, and Staci surprisingly says the correct answer of Sugar. She herself is surprised at her usefulness, and cheers because of this. Staci cheers for her team by the time they get three points. She tells Eva in particular that they're lucky that her relative invented winning. Eva responds with a glare. Staci remarks in the confessional that if her team loses, she may have less chances of going home. Unfortunately, when her team does unfortunately lose in the end, the winners choose to eliminate her, considering her a threat after her usefulness to her team. She sobs when eliminated, but is happy in knowing that she shown her usefulness before such a thing happened. Surprisingly during the merge, she's briefly mentioned when the contestants vote for someone to return, she's revealed to be the second person to receive the most votes but is not enough to return to the season. Staci returns to the show for the finale, when she's presented she express that she's conflicted about who she should cheer in the finals, after many incidents she scolds Alejandro about being a jerk towards Amy and to Sadie due to laughing at this but she forgives the latter. When Chris reveals that there would be three helpers she wants to be one, she's chooses as one of the Beth helpers, when she goes to help her team she's the first to be hurt, after hearing a speech of Geoff to Brick she eliminates Geoff much to her dismay, she's later eliminated and is seen crying when Amy and Beth have the final fight, after Amy beats Beth she congratulates her and apologizes to Beth due to being useless in the challenge, Beth forgives her and both hug, she's later revealed to be one of the returnees for the next season. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Staci gets introduced into the new season, where she is placed on the Toxic Sharks, with her new friends, such as Sadie, Lindsay, and Tyler. Staci then wants to show she is useful and not talk about her family as often, despite saying a few things. Staci jumps into the water along with the rest of her team, but keeps getting the wrong numbers until her teammate, Tyler, wins the challenge for them. Later, Staci forms an alliance with Sadie. The next day, Staci is forced by Eva to be friends, which Staci thinks is very weird, but continues to bond with her. In the challenge, Staci doesn't perform well, but after the challenge, she gets stuck in the middle of the Eva and Sadie conflict, while trying to be polite to both. Staci is then told by Dawn that her aura is insecure later on in the episode. In Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder, Staci bonds more with Eva after what Dawn had told her last episode. Staci is disgusted at the food like everyone else, and even faints when finishing the eggs. Due to throwing up the next set of food, she is eliminated from the challenge. She is also seen disgusted at Jasmine, who is the one to lose it for her team. Staci decides to vote off Dave, but is shocked to see Jasmine go home, after realizing her new friend, Sadie, plotted the elimination. Voting History Total Drama Around the World Total Drama Toxic Brawl Trivia Comparisons *She and Jo are the only contestants ever to reject a spot to compete on a new season on-screen. Competition *Staci is currently the first, and only ever winner to make it to the end without receiving any votes casted against her. *Staci ties with Samey in winning individual challenges. She has won six individual challenges (counting her win in the finale of Total Drama Toxic Brawl). Miscellaneous * Staci has appeared on 2 teams with the adjective "Toxic." ** the Toxic Rats in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and the Toxic Sharks from Total Drama Toxic Brawl. Appearances Gallery Overall= staciqueen.png stacisittingqueen.png See also Category:Females Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Characters Category:Underdog Unicorns Category:Non-Mergers in Total Drama Roleplay 3 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Toxic Sharks Category:14th place Category:Non Merged Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Mergers in Season 4 Category:Winners Category:1st place Category:Finalists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes